Rematch
Log Title: Rematch Characters: Chatterbox, Jetfire, Skywarp, Starfire, Warlord, Wrath Location: South Central United States Date: 6 September 2007 TP: Non-TP Summary: Skywarp and Wrath go out for a bit of destruction. To his delight, the purple and black Seeker finds his favourite spider-tank Autobot is on the scene to take another lickin'... South Central United States - North America Lying in almost the dead center of the southern half of the United States, most of the area here is taken up by Texas. Easily one of the biggest states in the country, Texas is a major hub for US industries dealing in electronics and information services. Most of the farmland is used for raising cattle and growing cotton, and many also serve as dude ranches for vacationers looking for fun living like a cowboy for a few days. Massive oil wells rise over the landscape as well, churning with oil-pumping power. Above it is the smaller, pan-shaped Oklahoma, which is also rich with oil and farmland. Wrath has finally been released for full duty, and he's picking right up where he left off. There are secret places out there...places that the American people were never meant to know. Places that need to be destroyed. Chatterbox comes in from Mexico/Central America - Central America. Chatterbox has arrived. Chatterbox flies in low to the ground Skywarp is, as usual, just cruising around, looking for trouble. He's flying across the countryside, ambling in a way military jets usually don't. GAME: Chatterbox PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Warlord is out on a patrol looking around for more seekers to kick around. He saw them here once before, he thinks to himself maybe he can find some more. "Come on, Chatterbox, maybe we'll get lucky out here. They tend to like American targets.." While flying around Chatterbox's sensor system starts to pick up blips of energon signatures. "We might get our chance boss...I am picking up some energon signatures that are not ours Wrath flies into a close formation with Skywarp, "The flesh creatures have left numerous research facilities in these wastelands. The last one I destroyed contained significant weapons materials." The A-10 maneuvers clumsily, performing a slow barrel-roll. Seems the Decepticon isn't quite adjusted to his new form yet. Skywarp waggles his wings. "Hey, any chance to blow stuff up," he chuckles, "I'm there." He throttles back a bit so he doesn't get too far ahead of the tanksmasher. "Man, I'm gonna stall tryin' ta stick with you, slowpoke! Where's these research places, anyhow?" GAME: Chatterbox FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Warlord grunts. "Don' call me boss, I work for a living.." he pauses at the transmission. "Sounds interesting. He sends a trnasmisison back, trying to hone in on something. GAME: Warlord FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Chatterbox says, "sure chief" Chatterbox turns off from Warlord and heads towards the blips on the screen - he is flying low and qucik under all radar lines of sight. He finds a good hill to park beside and raises up enough to have his Longbow system out GAME: Chatterbox PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Wrath grumbles something to himself, "Speed was not an issue with my previous form. This new one is bulky and ungainly. Still..." He gives the new Gauss-Cannon an experimental run, spinning up the rotary cannon. No shots are fired, though. "...it may have been worth the sacrifice for the new ordnance." "Well, let's go hit somethin'," Skywarp says. "Like ta see what ya got." Starfire comes in from Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America. Starfire has arrived. GAME: Wrath PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Wrath makes a thoughtful noise, "I am being hailed by someone claiming to be a member of the human military..." He banks off, trying to track down the radio transmission. A panel in his fuselage slides away, deploying his drone, "Skysight! Scout ahead! Lead Skywarp to the target!" Skysight Before you is a small, robotic falcon. Its predominant color is grey, with some red hilights and feather-shaped armored panels. Fiery red optics scrutinize the entire world with a lifeless gaze. Several panels on its head and chest hint at recessed compartments. Carried on the back, in the middle of the bird's five-foot wingspan, are three small jet engines. Mounted beneath the wings, on either side of the sharp talons, are two pairs of small cannons. Skywarp barrel-rolls with glee. "Yes! I need some carnage!" He sights on the little gray falcon and follows it along. Far off in the distance.. and I do mean far off! A small star shines brightly. Possibly the reflection of the sun on metal and its coming in fast. Too fast to be any human vehicle. The shape of the aircraft is quite futuristic which is another hint of it not being from this planet. As the starfighter comes thundering into the area all of the frost that has formned on it's body melts away from the heat of cutting through the planet's atmosphere. The jet comes to a sudden halt as it's turbines swing forward to form legs? The odd vehicle brings with it a massive sonic boom as the sound barrier is shttered all around his entrance. The legs skide back to become jet rockets again. The starfighter flies at wingman position to Skywarp. <> Starfire says, "Is my assistance required Skywarp?" Skywarp cruises along after Skysight and shortly picks up a familiar ground target on his radar. "Well, well, well," he croons, "lookit what we got here. It's my favorite bug! Squish time, little bug!" He flinches to the side as Starfire moves up beside him. "Back off, Space Ranger! The bug's mine!" He dips his nose and dives toward Warlord below. Warlord hears a familiar voice. "Hmm. Do I hear dinner? I love to eat me some seeker. Come here, little b lack bug. I'm gonna pin you to the wall.." he starts to approach Skywarp. "Shoot me first so I can attack you near the humans. Come on.." Skywarp targets the spider-robot with his lasers as he comes in on a strafing run. He pays no attention to the chopper, laughing as he unleashes his weapons on the Autobot below. >> Skywarp strikes Warlord with Laser . << Warlord hisses as the laser hits him in the side. "Nice opening shot." He comments. "How about I give you one in return?" He unleashes a round of machine gun fire. "This time you boys don't have Shockwave to pull ya out." >> Warlord misses Skywarp with Machine-Gun . << GAME: Wrath PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Wrath is zeroing in on the direction of the signal, operating on intuition alone. He's almost distracted by the sound of distant gunfire, but then the helicopter pops out of hiding. Instead of replying over the radio, his voice echoes across the land below. "No more hiding! I make no threats to you, only the promise of oblivion!" The A-10 is most definitely on a course for the Comanche, "Flee now, for nothing shall stand in the way of Wrath!" Starfire normally wouldn't take orders from anyone of equal or lesser rank than himself. However, he sees no poit in engaging the humans. So the starfighter banks off to allow Skywarp his fun. The menacing starfighter however ermains at close approximity to the other jets. But just far and high enough to be out of weapons range of the lowly Earth germs.Even if he's not in the fight, he'll still get a weapons lock on the ground enemies. His weapons however have a 2 mile range so, he's rnever really that far out of the battle. The starfighter does transform and assume it's gerwalk mode to stay in a hovering mode without expending too much more of his precious fuel. Chatterbox says, "Oh lord...Melodrama and bad acting all in one...And here i thought you were a simple human airplane....i cant get a break...lets hope you are nothing more than a One Legged man in an Arse kicking contest . . ." And with that Wrath gets a "lock on" warning since he would most defently have that technology" Skywarp banks sharply as he comes out of his strafe, cackling as Warlord's rounds fly past harmlessly. "That all you got, buggy?" he taunts as he comes around for another shot. "You're the one gonna need some rescuin'!" His lasers unleash another barrage toward Warlord. >> Skywarp strikes Warlord with Laser . << Warlord chuckles. "Naa, I'm just starting up!" He says as the laser strafes his side. He transforms, lining up a laser shot of his own. "Why don't you come down here and play with me you little flying nusience?" The robot known as Warlord shifts and forms into his deadly spider-tank mode. >> Warlord misses Skywarp with Laser Array . << Chatterbox unloads a barrage of 20mm machinegun bullets at Wrath >> Chatterbox strikes Wrath with Ballistic . << Wrath is peppered by a flurry of bullets...most of which bounce harmlessly off of his armor. With a boastful chuckle, the A-10 swoops in, "A pitiful effort! Let me show you how it's done!" The cannons mounted beneath his broad wings suddenly blaze to life... >> Wrath misses Chatterbox with Autocannon . << Chatterbox rises up extemely quickly to dodge the attack. He begins to circle again to do another attack run. This time he locks on with what seems to be missles >> Chatterbox strikes Wrath with Missile. << "Why would I do that?" Skywarp says, executing an Immelman turn and moving back toward Warlord. "I like raining doom down on you from above!" His Vulcan cannons spit a barrage toward the spider-bot. >> Skywarp strikes Warlord with Machine-Gun . << Wrath is engulfed in flames, coming through blackened and smoking...but still quite deadly. He continues his head-on flight, the sunlight glinting off his canopy as he aims his nose at the helicopter, "So it /can/ bite...but so can I..." The nose-cannon opens up, slinging a short burst of high-powered shots... >> Wrath strikes Chatterbox with Gauss-Cannon . << Chatterbox tires to dodge and accidently flies right into the hit. He knows he just got suckerpunched. He flies up into the sun to become invisible. He does a flip and now is abover Wrath. He unloads a simple attack to buy him some more time - he drops a barrage of chaff gernades in front of Wrath to try to blind him and all his eletrical equipment >> Chatterbox strikes Wrath with Chaff . << Wrath's electronics are charged with the chaff, but he can still see quite clearly. But will Chatterbox see /this/? The A-10 remains airborn as it transforms. As he rises up, an arm reaches back and latches onto one of the wings. The large, squarish piece is suddenly pulled free of its mounting and swung directly at the Autobot. The A-10 begins to shift and unfold, fuselage unfolding into limbs, wings flipping around, leaving the Seeker known as Wrath in the jet's place. >> Wrath strikes Chatterbox with Smash. << Warlord chuckles. "Death from above eh?" He takes another shot across his heavily armored side. "Why don't you just give up? Such a fragile little jet.." >> Warlord misses Skywarp with Machine-Gun . << Chatterbox is smoking badly now. "Well time to go all out..." He transforms into robot mode and unloads his lasers into him while trying to back off the battlefield Transforms into Robot form is is ready for action Starfire get bored of this futile battle and his now busily tracking a space anomoly, "Hurry up and finish this. Its just a 'bot and a human construct of some sort." >> Chatterbox strikes Wrath with Heavy Laser . << Skysight is still pointing out the target for anyone interested... Wrath stands fast as he is singed all over by the lasers...but little more than that. With a shake of his head, and a shameful expression, he raises his free arm. "Pathetic." With that said, he fires off a laser shot of his own... >> Wrath strikes Chatterbox with Laser . << Skywarp flaps out his airbrake and banks to return to his target. He throttles down and comes in low. "Okay, buggy," he chuckles, "I don't wanna kill you all at once, so I'll come beat on ya for a while. Give ya a chance, even." He transforms and slams bodily into the spiderbot. Skywarp transforms into his robot mode. The black fighter jet seems to crack in half as its cockpit and nose section fold down toward the fuselage. The tailplanes swivel forward as the jet stands on its tail, the fuselage splitting in two and rotating outward to become a pair of arms. The jet's wings fold back, its nose tucks into the open space in the fuselage, and the robot's head emerges from within the nose of the vehicle. >> Skywarp strikes Warlord with Smash. << Warlord chuckles. "Chance to kill you? Oh that's nice." He moves in closer, firing a web at the seeker. "You show mercy. I on the other hand do not.." >> Warlord critically strikes Skywarp with Web Shot ! << Chatterbox hits a knee now. He is backing off for one last attack. He is very dented and smoking now..with pieces of him possbily falling off "He who fights and runs away...well can fight and run away again...to quote the legendary Jack Sparrow." He targets Wrath with this Emp Field to try to blind him one more time and then tries to run away. >> Chatterbox misses Wrath with EMP Field . << Skywarp curses and flails as the spider-bot's webbing tangles up his limbs. He gets an arm free and swings a fist at Warlord. >> Skywarp strikes Warlord with Bash. << Wrath braces himself as he raises the wing-shield. The tower shield absorbs the attack harmlessly, and provides adequate cover for Wrath's next attack. An arm is brought up to aim one of his vicious Autocannons. With Chatterbox fleeing, he can't see the doom headed his way! >> Wrath strikes Chatterbox with Autocannon . << >> Chatterbox retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Warlord, Skywarp, and Starfire. << Warlord moves closer, like a giant spider. He transforms, plasma axe in hand. "Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly.." he swings that plasma axe towards his opponent. "I really wish I had a battlecry. I'll stick with an old favorite if you don't mind. Cobra!" The spider tank shifts and reforms itself into the robot known as Warlord. >> Warlord misses Skywarp with Eviscerate. << Jumps high in the air and transforms into a RAH-66 Comanche Chatterbox backs off the field of battle Wrath raises his shield and replaces it on his back. He smirks as he lifts into the air, "Cowardly Autobot! No mettle to see the battle to its bitter end." He transforms in the air and heads toward Skysight's position, "So be it! Back to the mission, and on to victory!" Kicking off with his boot-jets, Wrath begins to fold inward, arms and legs coming together as his wings shift around, leaving a deadly-looking A-10 in his place. Despite being partially entangled, Skywarp manages to dodge aside as Warlord's axe hurtles toward him. He gives a cruel laugh as his other fist swings around to strike at the Autobot. >> Skywarp strikes Warlord with Sucker-Punch. << Starfire snaps his attention back to the battle when his sensors indicate that someone is trying to escape. The ginormious cannon on the back of the gerwalk, springs to life as lights turn on and it powers up. Pistons cause the massive barrel to pivot taking careful aim at the injured Chatterbox. The weapon begins to glow as it powers itself up. And then as the glow becomes blinding. The lightwave cannon fires its deadly beam. *FA-WOOOOSH!!* a gigantic beam of white light soars towards the Earth its target looks to be Chatterbox. And then in aninstant the bea, strikes the ground just mere inches from the injuried Autobot. The ground smolders as the attack has left a very large crater wihich may have been all thats left of Chatterbox. It would seem this Decepticon is not without his own sense of honor. The starfighter gleams in thelight with a hint of the greatness that makes Jetfire the legend that he is. Warlord looks at what's left. Him, one.. two.. now three Decepticons. "Allright. Outnumbered heavily. Chatterbox is safe." He smiles evilly. "You know what this means dontcha?" he chuckles. "You Decepticons are dead." Warlord's helmet starts blasting heavy metal music. It's as if he's tuning out hte battle around him. Jetfire comes in from Mexico/Central America - Central America. Jetfire has arrived. Jetfire 's thrusters ignite as he closes in on Warlord at Mach 13 speed. Skywarp chuckles. "You gonna kill me with bad human music, buggy? Here's some heavy metal for ya!" He clasps his hands together and smashes them into Warlord's face. >> Skywarp strikes Warlord with Smash. << Wrath isn't focused on any battle at the moment. His opponent turned tail and fled. His goal is the same as it's been for the past two weeks: the research facility. Skysight has been circling above, waiting for someone to come and...well...do whatever. As its master approaches, a pair of small dots appear on one of the buildings, projected by the hawk's optics... Warlord takes the hit to the head. "I"m warming up seeker." he says softly. "Gotta get the battle music going ya know." tune out the fact that he might be destroyed at any minute. Show no fear. He mouths the words over the blare of the music as it turns to Alice Cooper's Welcome to my Nightmare. He smashes his own head back into Skywarp's face. >> Warlord misses Skywarp with Horns. << Starfire turns and assumes abattle posture and all of his weapons start to power themselves up, "Brothers.. I'd suggest you finish doing whatever non-sense it is that you have gotten yourself into. I can sense my weaker half is on approach and fast!" the gerwalk hovers over to the semi-injuried Wrath, "You going to be okay?" Jetfire frowns internally as he curses to himself that he didn't get into action quick enough to save Warlord from a paddlein'. He aims a few cluster bombs at Skywarp. "That's enough havoc for one day, Skywarp! >> Jetfire misses Skywarp with Plasma-Bombs . << Skywarp steps out of the stumbling attack of the wounded Autobot, dancing backward from the ordinance raining down from above. He looks up to see the red and white jet in the sky. "Let's get this over with, buggy. I got your friend to take care of." He aims a kick at the heavily damaged Warlord. "Squish!" GAME: Warlord FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. >> Skywarp strikes Warlord with Kick. << Warlord 's optics flicker slightly. He doesn't hear the radio over his growing battle lust and the music. He bits his lip so hard that he sparks as the kick hits into him. "You're..right. It's time to finish this." he grunts, spitting energon. He doesn't answer Jetfire's call. What's wrong with him? He lifts his machine gun battery and returns fire. Shouldn't he be pulling out? >> Warlord misses Skywarp with Machine-Gun . << Wrath chuckles to Starfire as the other Decpeticon nears, "Fully functional, with weapons armed..." As he nears the site ahead of him, the bombs attached to his outter pylons suddenly break free, "...and ordnance launched!" Jetfire frowns and transforms, landing very close to where Warlord is. Logic dictates that he pick up his wounded comrade and take him back to Autobot City STAT - even though he's itching to settle some scores with some Decepti-vermin here. With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Robot mode. Starfire breaks off from Wrath and flies a little closer to Jetfire, "Hello brother.. how pathetic. You have been reduced to saving these Earth germs.. not even an Earth.. its a mere construct!!" the valkyrie opens a compartment an a rather large looking missile is pushed out with pistons. The missile's engines fire up and it soars away from the launcher. The rocket flies at an uneven pattern towards Jetfire, it must be a sidewinder. >> Starfire strikes Jetfire with Missile. << Jetfire raises his armored ...arm - to shield himself from Starfire's attack, but it's still too much, his knees buckle as the attack rocks his systems. He frowns through his face plate at Starfire, but instead of retaliating, he aims his rifle at the most pressing threat, Skywarp. Hoping to blast Skywarp and give him enough time to take Warlord's wounded self back to Autobot City (Warlord, you don't have to go, obviously, I'm just moving in to shield you :)) >> Jetfire misses Skywarp with Particle-Beams . << Jetfire looks at Warlord and mutters through his face plate. "This would be an excellent time to depart!" - realizing full and well the act of Transforming to let Warlord into his cargo bay will no dobut result in him being a sitting robo duck for at least 15 seconds or so. GAME: Warlord FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Skywarp FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Warlord 's optics shine t hat bright white of one of his tell-tale battle rages. He looks to Jetfire, barely seeing him. He doesn't attack, however, sparking badly from several wounds. He snarls at the voice. "Jetfire. Don't. Interfere...need to eliminate the enemy." Skywarp moves aside as Jetfire attacks him. He picks up a bit of armor plating he knocked off of Warlord and swings it at the Autobot with a growl. >> Skywarp misses Warlord with Smash. << The battlefield is suddenly lit up. A fireball reaches high into the sky, overshadowing the setting sun to the west. The A-10 performs a slow barrel-roll as the flames and debris reach high into the air, a deep cackle echoing down... Jetfire looks over at Warlord and yells through his faceplate, "You'll have another chance to exterminate the enemy. We are outgunned and outnumbered - now I'm taking you back to base. That is an order! Starfire hovers back and away from Jetfire a bit and levels the rifle just under his body at his so called brother. The rifle opens fire at the Decepticon traitor, "Worrying about Warlord has made you weak my brother." perhaps the insiult was a distraction to allow the beams of energy bolts to zip towards the distracted Autobot. >> Starfire strikes Jetfire with Plasma-Rifle. << Warlord grabs his head as his directives fight that rage. He backs away. He's not fighting, but hes not retreating either. He stands, almost locked in combat. "Confirmed. Backing down." one of his directives is to obey orders from a commanding officer. His battle rage, has him confused. Something in his head is saying fight. Fight to the death. Fight until there is nothign left. He drops his axe, his hands grabbing his helmet. He sinks to the ground. Jetfire says, "Arh!" The blow sends Jetfire back a few steps. Realizing he needs to clear a path so he can transform, Jetfire opts to focus on the next most dangerous target - Starfire. He re-aims his particle beam cannon at Starfire. "Brother only by design - " Skywarp laughs. "Whassamatter, buggy? You gotta headache?" He aims his arm-mounted machine-gun at the stunned Autobot. "Here: lemme help ya with that!" >> Skywarp strikes Warlord with Machine-Gun . << Warlord is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Warlord takes the shot directly to the side of his head, and falls right on over. The spider bot doesn't move anymore, fallen at the seeker's feet. He fought with everything he had. He just didn't have enough. Jetfire spots his comrade fall to the ground. He runs over toward Warlord. "NO!" Realizing there's not much he can do, he attempts to do the most logical thing he can do - try to pick Warlord up, transform into his jet mode and hightail it out of there. Starfire gets struck right in the chest by Jetfire's attack. The missile explodes causing a nuclear plum of smoke to appear. But when the smoke clears. Starfire seems to still be standing strong after the attack, not even so much of a scratch or a paint chip has befallen him. The giant cannon on his shoulder lowers and takes aim at Jetfire. The Valkyrie twin can only shake his head, "You have lost your way brother.. now it is up to me to help set things right with you." The barrel of the cannon starts to glow a terrifying white. And then *WA-WOOOOOSH* a massive pillar of white energy streaks towards Jetfire. Ok.. who gave him the SDF-1 cannon? >> Starfire strikes Jetfire with Beam-Cannon. << Skywarp grins broadly, laughing as he kicks the unconscious Autobot. He notices Jetfire approaching and leaps into the air, transforming into his jet mode and climbing into the sky. Skywarp transforms into his fighter jet mode. Skywarp's head tilts back as his jet nosecone and cockpit unfold from within his torso. His arms fold into his fuselage, his wings turn and rotate into their jet-mode position, and his feet tuck up underneath his engines. Wrath finally has his fill of raining debris and breaks off, Skysight transforming and returning to his compartment. The assault jet moves in to rejoin his former wing-man, "I'd call this a productive evening..." Jetfire looks on in helplessness as he sees a blinding surge of energy come at him. In an instant, the beam strikes Jetfire, sending him to the ground. Jetfire screams in pain as he was totally vulnerable for the Starfire's attack. Jetfire weakly goes over to Warlord and gets to his knees. He attempts to pick up Warlord and then transform into his jet mode. Jetfire strains to pick up Warlord, leaving him wide the heck open for whomever wants to take a shot. Warlord is as limp as a rag doll, leaking fuel also leaving him open to any attacks. Skywarp chuckles as Wrath joins him in the sky. "Yup! Showed that bug-boy what for, I did!" He barrel rolls and sways back and forth in the air, alternately popping his airbrake and throttling up to stay in Wrath's general area. Jetfire slowly transforms into his jet mode, taking Warlord with him. Igniting his fuel thrusters, he begins to hover toward the sky. With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Gerwalk mode. Jetfire aims a few photon missiles at Starfire. "Another time, Starfire - another time." Wrath grunts as Skywarp makes a show of how much faster he is. So what if he lost his third engine! Is he any less of a mech?! Category:2007 Category:Logs